The fall of the angel
by Anna-Potter89
Summary: Harry Potter va a empezar su sexto curso, al llegar al anden 9 ¾ se da cuenta de que sus tios estan algo cambiados, kien esa chica ke traen, es una simple muggle, o acaso es otra cosa?
1. Default Chapter

Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste la historia, y manden muchos reviews, que nada les cuesta;)

The fall of the angel

-Pero, yo porque, yo no puedo ir allí y cuidar de alguien, ni siquiera me se cuidar yo sola aquí en donde se supone que no hay tantos peligros- dijo una chica castaña, de ojos de un azul cristalino, como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-Sabes muy bien porque tienes que ir, es el castigo que recibiras por no haber obedecido- dijo un joven de largos pelos negros- aunque creo que tendrás que ir y descubrir la misión por ti misma- dijo el joven, mientras otra voz entraba en la conversación:

-esa mision, como dijo Ashaliel, la tendras que descubrir por ti misma, y actuar en el momento necesario, sin importar las consecuencias que eso podria traer- dijo la voz, y agrego antes de que pudiera responder algo la chica- ahora mismo te mandaremos, tu nombre sera Danna Sophia, tienes la misma edad que tienes ahorita, 15 años, seras elegida para ir al colegio al que asistiras, es de magia y hechiceria, ellos van a decidir que hacer contigo, estando en el colegio tendras que guiarte por tu corazón, para saber a quien tienes que cuidar, bien ahora, si nos disculpas tienes que irte ya- dijo la voz, y un rayo de luz blanca cegó a la chica, cuando abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otra parte, realmente si había caido en la tierra, estaba de nuevo ahí, sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenia que hacer, se levanto y se dio cuenta que era como si alrededor de ella pasará todo, pero ella no contaba, preguntandose que día y en que año estaria, recogio una mochila, que al parecer era de ella, fue a preguntar a una señora que tenia aspecto de caballo, encuanto le iba a preguntar algo, la señora abrio la boca:

-eres Danna Sophia verdad?- pregunto la señora, mientras veia a los alrededores, como para vigilar que nadie notara su conversación

-si, bueno eso creo- dijo algo dudosa la chica-por que?- pregunto

-es que según lo que se tendras que irte a vivir a mi casa por un tiempo, eso me dijo Dumbledore- dijo la señora mientras seguia revisando si alguien oia su conversación y continuo- y espero que no vayas a hacer nada anormal mientras estes en MI casa, le dije a todos, que eras la hija de una amiga de la infancia, y ella había tenido un accidente en el que había muerto, y por el momento yo me iba a hacer cargo de ti- dijo mientras Danna la interrumpia para decir:

-y el señor dursley, ¿Acepto eso?, no creo que se lo haya tomado muy bien- le dijo, ya que en uno de sus tantos trabajos le había tocado ir a vigilar a ellos, y tratado de que aceptaran un poco más a otras cosas que no necesariamente tuvieran que ver con el mundo muggle, cosa que no había logrado, al haber sido su primera mision cuando apenas tenia 12 años.

-de hecho si acepto, dice que cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver tanto con ma..-y se detuvo, volviendo a mirar a todos lados-buenos tu sabes a que me refiero, que es mejor.

-si, bueno al menos eso creo- dijo Danna, mas para si misma que para la señora dursley, así que sin mas, se dirigieron al carro, en el que el señor dursley la esperaba junto a su esposo.

-tu debes ser danna no es así?- dijo el señor dursley en una especie de gruñido

-ehh si- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados, sentía que aun así, no era muy bien aceptada por aquel señor dursley

-querido, ahora tenemos que ir por potter-dijo Petunia mientras abria la puerta trasera del lado izquierdo para que Danna subiera, al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que su queridisimo hijo ocupaba un gran espacio de la parte trasera de aquel auto

-vamos sube, ahora tenemos que ir por el "rarito" de harry- dijo un chico que parecia que su mas grande sueño fuera ser el doble de un cerdo gigante

-bueno ahí voy- dijo y se sento en el otro extremo tratando de acercarse lo menos posible al chico ese, mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa algo boba y patetica-todo por tu culpa- dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba al cielo

-mi nombre es Dudley dursley, y el tuyo es?- decía el chico mientras le extendia la mano para saludarla

-Danna Sophia...Black- mientras veia como el chico torcia la boca al oir akel apellido

-eres algo de un profugo que hace mucho se había escapado de una prision- dijo hasta temiendo la respuesta dudley

-siiii, en realidad el es...- empezó a decir Danna, pero fue interrumpida por la intervención de Petunia en aquella conversación:

-en realidad Danna es una gran bromista, y al saber lo que había pasado con akel asesino, le gusta decir eso, pero no es nada de el

- a de todos modos yo no tendria nada de miedo- dijo dudley haciendose el valiente

-bien, ya llegamos, habra que bajarnos para ir por el insoportable de potter- dijo el señor dursley

-me puedo bajar yo también?- pregunto Danna

-claro, aunque no creo que vaya a ser algo muy agradable- dijo el señor dursley, mientras todos empezaban a bajarse del auto, danna tenia mucha curiosisdad, por saber quien era aquel chico Potter, creia que tal vez el fuera algun conocido de a quien ella debia proteger, con esas ideas, iba cuando llegaron adentro de la estacion, estaban justo entre los andenes 9 y 10, esperaban, al parecer, por uno de aquellos andenes llegaria potter, cuando de repente salido de la nada, empezaron a pasar personas, parecian estudiantes, vio que incluso uno llevaba una varita

"acaso serán magos, wow, espero que si, al fin conocere a magos de carne y hueso"

-oh, oh, yo no quiero que ellos vengan, no vendran, verdad mamá?- preguntaba Dudley con un temblor muy evidente en su voz

-espero que no- dijo no muy segura la señora Dursley, mientras un extraño grupo de personas se acercaban.

Mientras tanto, el grupo se acercaba y un señor, algo calvo, que sin duda había sido pelirrojo y dijo amablemente:

- Buena tardes – dijo el señor alegremente a tío Vernon al acercarse a él.- Puede que me recuerde, soy Arthur Weasley.

El señor Dursley empezó a ponerse de un color morado oscuro y miró fijamente al señor Weasley, pero prefirió no decir nada, en parte porque el grupo los superaba en número dos a uno. Petunia parecía estar asustada y avergonzada; no paraba de mirar alrededor, como si le aterrorizara que alguien que conociera la viera en tal compañía. Mientras tanto, Dudley se esforzaba por parecer pequeño e insignificante, Danna trataba de no reirse, aunque la situación le parecia algo divertida, pero no creyo muy conveniente empezar a reirse.

Estaba uno de ellos con una apariencia algo siniestra para cualquiera, pero para Danna aquello era algo comico, después de todo, sus amigos(también eran unos angeles, como ella)y su padrino le habian contado quien era él, el era un miembro de la orden del fénix que se llamaba Alastor Moody, estaba una muchacha, con pelo color rosa chicle, que brillaba a la luz del sol, que se filtraba por el techo de la estacion, llevaba unos vaqueros, llenos de remiendos y una camiseta morado brillante, junto a ella estaba un señor se le hacia tan conocido, estaba segura de que alguna vez en su corta vida lo había visto, tenia una cara pálida, pelo grisáceo y un largo abrigo, cubriendo unos pantalones y un jersey en estado lamentable. Al frente del grupo estaba el tal señor weasley, con una señora, que parecia ser su esposa, llevaban unas ropas, que podrian pasar por personas totalmente muggles, y unos gemelos pelirrojos, iban vestidos con unas chaquetas, que Danna solo pudo clasificar como algo un poco raro.

-nosotros quisieramos intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con ustedes, sobre Harry- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo

-Si-gruño Moody-es sobre la manera en que ustedes lo tratan en su casa.

El señor Vernon parecia indignado, al parecer creía que estaba tratando con un borracho, y se dirigio a Moody

-No sabia que lo que ocurra en mi casa sea de su incumbencia

-con lo que usted no sabe rellenaríamos unos cuantos libros- dijo Moody mientras miraba de reojo a Danna, ella solo le sonrio, estaba segura de que el ya sabia quien era en realidad ella.

-Eso no importa- dijo la muchacha del pelo rosa, mientras petunia cerraba los ojos en vez de mirarla- lo importante es que si averigüamos que han tratado mal a Harry

-Y no duden que nos enteraremos si eso ocurre- dijo Lupin alegremente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Danna

-si-dijo el señor Weasley- incluso si ustedes no dejan que Harry utilice el felífono...

-telefono- susurro una chica de pelo enmarañado

- Sí, si tenemos alguna señal de que Potter está siendo maltratado en algún sentido, nosotros responderemos por él – dijo Moody.

-Me esta amenazando señor?- dijo Vernon en voz muy alta, mientras daba el aspecto de que se estaba hinchando

-claro que lo hago- dijo Moody muy complacido

-Y acaso cree que yo soy un hombre facil de intimidar- grito Vernon

-Bueno...-dijo Moody mientrasse retiraba su gorro de la cara hasta que un ojo de color azul electrico quedo al descubierto.Vernon retrocedio horrorizado

-Pues debo decir que si lo parece- le dio la espalda a Vernon y se dirigio a Harry- bueno Potter, avisanos si nos necesitas. Si no oimos de ti en mas de tres días consecutivos, enviaremosa alguien para que eche un vistazo...

Petunia dio un gemido

-Adios entonces, Potter-dijo Moody apoyando una mano callosa en el hombro de Harry por un momento

-voy a los servicios, enseguida regreso directo al auto-dijo en un susurro Danna a Petunia, y esta solo asintió, Danna salio corriendo hacia los servicios, realmente no creía poder aguantar la risa un segundo mas, en cuanto llegó solto una carcajada, el ver como Vernon retrocedia cuando lo amenazaron, aquello realmente era mejor a que Dudley kisiera seguir interesado en ella. Espero a estar segura de que los dursley y harry ya hubieran salido de la estacion, y se salio de los servicios, caminando, aunque con una gran sonrisa aun en su cara, aquello había sido un momento realmente para recordar, cuando de pronto alguien la detuvo por un hombro, volteo para ver kien era

-así que ya estas de vuelta Danna, espero que no te lleguen a reconocer, aunque sigues estando igual a antes de morirte, aunque mas grande claro esta- dijo Moody mientras le sonreia

-pues claro, no iba a regresar con el cuerpo de una niña de cinco años- dijo mientrasle sonreia de vuelta a Moody

-si no quieres que los muggles te dejen, mejor ve al auto de una vez- dijo señalando a los dursley y a harry

-claro ojoloco, espero que nos volvamos a ver, realmente tengo muchas cosas sobre la muerte y sobre nosotros los angeles que la ultima vez olvide contarte- le dijo mientras fingia tener algo de terror hacia él, ya que había visto que el extraño grupo que habian ido a charlar tan "animadamente" con los dursley ahora la miraban de un modo demasiado extraño

-bien, ahora si ya vete- dijo ojoloco mientras le daba un pequeño empujon para que se apurara, Danna salio corriendo y al ver que aquel grupo, que aun la observaba no pensaban quitarse de ese lugar, tuvo que pasar por en medio, chocando accidentalmente, con Tonks, y mientras ella se alejaba

-lo siento....- dijo de un grito, aunque el grupo solo lo escucho como casi un susurro, llego al auto de los dursley, ya todos estaban esperandola, se subio y con otro ligero "lo siento" el auto emprendio la marcha con destino a privet drive mientras en la estacion el grupo aun se preguntaba:

¿Quién sera la chica?, ¿Por qué Moody la detuvo unos instantes?

A partir de este capitulo la historia sera contada desde el punto de vista de dos personas, Harry y Danna

Capitulo 2

Una vida Diferente en Privet Drive

Iban en el auto, y pronto llegaron a privet drive, en cuanto se bajaron del auto, dudley seguia en el intento de llamar la atención de aquella chica, estaba seguro de que ya la conocia, sin embargo no recordaba que hubiera ido alguna vez de visita con los dursley "ideas mias"-pensó harry

La chica aquella no se había presentado, cual era la manera en la que la había llamado Tia Petunia, y de repente sintio una sensación parecida a cuando el profesor Snape le leia la mente, y las imágenes mas importantes de todo aquel agotador y frustrante año pasaban por su mente como si fuera un video de una película, pero a gran velocidad, vio como pasaba todo, desde el pasado verano que había pasado en privet drive, hasta el ataque en el ministerio, en el que sirius había caido por el velo, cuando eso ocurrio, sintió una gran necesidad de querer borrar aquella imagen de su mente, sin saber como, la imagen desapareció, pero le dejo una sensación de aturdimiento, cuando abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la chica se había desmayado, estaba en el suelo, inconsciente aun, Tia Petunia soltó un pequeño grito, y Dudley no dejaba de verlo, como si le quisiera echar la culpa de algo, tio Vernon levantó a la chica del suelo y pronto entraron a la casa

-si no, que dirian los vecinos al ver a una chica desmayada, sin razón aparente- se dijo a si mismo Harry, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, de seguro que en esos instantes alguien lo estaba vigilando, fijo su vista en el arbusto que estaba justo enfrente de la casa, y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba arrancando hojas de aquel arbusto, pero no se veia, solo levanto una mano al aire, y saludo mientras sonreía, de pronto el arbusto se removió mucho, como si alguien hubiera tropezado con el, ahora ya sabia quien era el que estaba debajo de la capa invisible, seguramente era Tonks, se metió a la casa, aun sonriendo y se encontró a Dudley, lo estaba esperando frente a la puerta, y le dijo algo casi gritando.

Acababa de levantarse, no sabia que había pasado, estaba en una sala, que debia ser la de los dursley. De pronto unos gritos resonaron en sus oidos:

-Tu fuiste, te han dicho que no puedes hacer magia aquí, como te atreviste, ella aun esta inconsciente, todo por tu culpa, no vez que mis planes iban de maravilla- dijo una voz parecida a la de un cerdo

-¿ acaso tus planes de querer que esa chica sea tu novia?, pues abre esos ojos, y date cuenta de que dudo que a ella le gusten los animales- dijo Harry, al parecer quería descargar el odio que tenia contra el, y estrelló una puerta y al parecer se había encerrado en el cuarto.

En cuanto Petunia se dio cuenta de que Danna estaba despierta por aquel estruendo, que había sido callado por Vernon, le dijo que le iria a mostrar la que seria su habitación.

-chico, ven para acá, como este año tendremos a una invitada, va a dormir en el que es tu cuarto, tu deberias de dormir aun en donde dormias antes- Petunia hizo una mueca de desagrado y agregó- así que todas tus cosas las vas a echar bajo la alacena para que Danna, pueda acomodarse bien, y dormiras en el rincón, para que ella duerma en la cama

-no hay necesidad de que sus cosas las guarde bajo la alacena, por que, yo solo tengo esto-dijo señalando la mochila

- da igual, harry dile donde es el cuarto- dijo petunia secamente, y se fue a la cocina

- ven, el cuarto es acá en el segundo piso- dijo harry mientras se dirigia a las escaleras

-oye por que te tratan así los dursley?- pregunto danna, aunque ella ya sabia el porque

Se nota que no conoce a los dursley, pensaba harry

- es una larga historia, aquí es el cuarto- dijo harry enseñandole la puerta, y tratando de cambiar de tema, le preguntó a danna- y tu porque estas aquí?- pregunto, ella solo levanto una ceja, y le dijo al entrar al cuarto:

- así que este es tu cuarto- dijo danna

-eh pues si- dijo harry, sin saber que mas decir, realmente, esa chica lo intrigaba, porque parecia tan decidida a no decirle mucho de su vida, seria un muggle, o acaso sabria sobre el mundo magico, aunque si perteneciera al mismo lugar, sabria casi todo sobre el, y no quería tener que estar soportando a alguien que solo se la pasara viendo su ya tan conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo

- y cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto danna a harry, mientras este se sobresalto, al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos

-pues voy a cumplir 16, y tu?- pregunto harry, poco a poco tendria que tratar de sacarle algo más a esa chica, tenia que saber, la razones por las que estaba ahí, los dursley no le habian mencionado que fuera a haber alguien mas ahora en la casa,, aunque pensandolo mejor, eran los dursley

- pues tengo 15, oye y tu primo te cae bien?- pregunto Danna, mientras observaba los ojos verde esmeralda de harry

-claro que no- dijo harry casi automáticamente

-aaaa, entonces creo que nos entendemos- dijo danna mientras le guiñaba un ojo a harry, un ruido los sobresalto

-genial, apenas estaba empezando a tratar de hablar bien con harry- pensó danna y pero dijo en voz alta- kien es?

-soy dudley, puedes abrir?- dijo dudley intentando parecer todo un caballero

-ahorita no puedo, estoy ocupada tratando de acomodar mis cosas, ademas estoy muy cansada y voy a dormir un rato- dijo danna mientras harry solo levantaba una ceja

-bueno, tal vez, en la noche quieras acompañarme a ir a dar un paseo por el parque, y presentarte unos amigos- dijo dudley insistentemente

-como sea, esta bien, ahora ya me tengo que dormir- dijo danna, tratando de que su voz sonara algo adormilada, unos cuantos ruidos de pasos avisaron que dudley ya se había ido

-así que estas muy cansada- dijo harry sonriendo

-pues digamos que estoy cansada, pero de que dudley se la pase molestando-dijo danna

-sabias que has aceptado ir con dudley en una cita?- dijo haryy burlandose, realmente se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de esa chica, sentía que olvidaba todos los problemas, todo era perfecto

-ouch, ni cuenta me di de lo que hice- dijo danna- mas tarde vere que hago para dar por terminada esa cita antes de empezar

-mmmm, y a que escuela vas?-le pregunto harry, no queriendo hablar mas acerca de su primo

-pues este año voy a empezar el sexto curso en hogwarts-dijo danna

-tu vas en hogwarts?-dijo realmente sorprendido harry

-en realidad esta año voy a ir, no habia ido antes- dijo danna- tengo entendido que tu vas a esa escuela

-pues si, voy a empezar el sexto curso tambien


	2. una vida diferente en Privet Drive

Antes que nada graciasssss por dejarme reviews, llevo la cantidad de dos, pero bueno no importa, eso me da ánimos de escribir jejeje, aquí les dejo la respuesta a los reviews:

Ginny84.- Hola, en realidad eres la primera en darme tu opinión sobre el fic, nadie mas lo había leído y lo de la relación de sirius con Danna, bueno eso va a tener que esperar un pokito :( espero ke sigas leyéndolo

Kitiara-yaganashi.- hola, como te digo, kitiara-yaganashi, o yukina-yaganashi? Yo soy mexicana aunque no me pregunten a oye y como se le hace para que la gente que no esta registrada pueda mandar mensajes(es que apenas hace poco saque la cuenta, y pos no se mucho) y gracias, y pues lo de que a dudley le llame la atención la chica pues en un momento de locura se ocurrió y pues en cuanto a lo que dijiste sobre Sophia Black pues no andas tan perdida, de hecho, te podría decir que ya acertaste jeje ;)

Contiene spoilers de odf

Ahora ya les dejo el otro capitulo:

Capitulo 2

Una vida Diferente en Privet Drive

Iban en el auto, y pronto llegaron a privet drive, en cuanto se bajaron del auto, dudley seguia en el intento de llamar la atención de aquella chica, estaba seguro de que ya la conocía, sin embargo no recordaba que hubiera ido alguna vez de visita con los dursley "ideas mías"-pensó Harry

La chica aquella no se había presentado, cual era la manera en la que la había llamado Tía Petunia, y de repente sintió una sensación parecida a cuando el profesor Snape le leía la mente, y las imágenes mas importantes de todo aquel agotador y frustrante año pasaban por su mente como si fuera un video de una película, pero a gran velocidad, vio como pasaba todo, desde el pasado verano que había estado en privet drive, hasta el ataque en el ministerio, en el que sirius había caído por el velo, cuando eso ocurrió, sintió una gran necesidad de querer borrar aquella imagen de su mente, sin saber como, la imagen desapareció, pero le dejo una sensación de aturdimiento, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la chica se había desmayado, estaba en el suelo, inconsciente aun, Tía Petunia soltó un pequeño grito, y Dudley no dejaba de verlo, como si le quisiera echar la culpa de algo, tío Vernon levantó a la chica del suelo y pronto entraron a la casa

-si no, que dirían los vecinos al ver a una chica desmayada, sin razón aparente- se dijo a si mismo Harry, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, de seguro que en esos instantes alguien lo estaba vigilando, fijo su vista en el arbusto que estaba justo enfrente de la casa, y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba arrancando hojas de aquel arbusto, pero no se veía, solo levanto una mano al aire, y saludo mientras sonreía, de pronto el arbusto se removió mucho, como si alguien hubiera tropezado con el, ahora ya sabia quien era el que estaba debajo de la capa invisible, seguramente era Tonks, se metió a la casa, aun sonriendo y se encontró a Dudley, lo estaba esperando frente a la puerta, y le dijo al punto de la histeria:

-tu y tus cosas raras, no puedes aparentar ser normal, esa chica apenas acaba de llegar, y ya saliste con tus cosas raritas, no te es suficiente estar todo el año en tu colegio- le decía Dudley, mientras Harry no sabia si reírse por todas las expresiones que trataba de demostrar Dudley o ir a ver que le había sucedido a la chica esa.

Mientras tanto Sophia acababa de levantarse, no sabia que había pasado, estaba en una cocina (porque los dursley la ponen en la cocina? jeje) que debía ser la de los dursley. De pronto unos gritos resonaron en sus oídos, unos eran parecidos a los de un cerdo, pero los otros:

-¿acaso quieres que esa chica sea tu novia?, pues abre esos ojos, y date cuenta de que dudo que a ella le gusten los animales- dijo Harry, al parecer quería descargar el odio que tenia contra el, y estrelló una puerta y al parecer se había encerrado en el cuarto.

En cuanto Petunia se dio cuenta de que Danna estaba despierta por aquel estruendo, que había sido callado por Vernon, le dijo que le iría a mostrar la que seria su habitación.

-chico, ven para acá- dijo refiriéndose a Harry- como este año tendremos a una invitada, va a dormir en el que es tu cuarto, tu deberías de dormir aun en donde dormías antes- Petunia hizo una mueca de desagrado y agregó- así que todas tus cosas las vas a echar bajo la alacena para que Danna, pueda acomodarse bien, y dormirás en el rincón, para que ella duerma en la cama

-no hay necesidad de que sus cosas las guarde bajo la alacena, por que, yo solo tengo esto-dijo señalando la mochila

- da igual, Harry dile donde es el cuarto- dijo petunia secamente, y se fue a asomar por la ventana que daba a la calle

- ven, el cuarto es acá en el segundo piso- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-oye por que te tratan así los dursley?- pregunto Danna, aunque ella ya sabia el porque

Se nota que no conoce a los dursley, pensaba Harry- es una larga historia, aquí es el cuarto- dijo Harry enseñándole la puerta, y tratando de cambiar de tema, le preguntó a danna- y tu porque estas aquí?- pregunto, ella solo levanto una ceja, murmuro algo parecido a "tengo que mantenerlo en secreto" y dijo al entrar al cuarto:

- así que este es tu cuarto- mientras observaba lo poco que había

-eh pues si- dijo Harry, sin saber que mas decir, realmente, esa chica lo intrigaba, porque parecía tan decidida a no decirle mucho de su vida, seria un muggle, o acaso sabría sobre el mundo mágico, aunque si perteneciera al mismo lugar, sabría casi todo sobre el, y no quería tener que estar soportando a alguien que solo se la pasara viendo su ya tan conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo

- y cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto danna a Harry, mientras este se sobresalto, al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos

-pues voy a cumplir 16, y tu?- pregunto Harry, poco a poco tendría que tratar de sacarle algo más a esa chica, tenia que saber, la razones por las que estaba ahí, los dursley no le habían mencionado que fuera a haber alguien mas ahora en la casa,, aunque pensándolo mejor, eran los dursley

- tengo 15, oye y tu primo te cae bien?- pregunto Danna, mientras observaba los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry

-claro que no- dijo Harry casi automáticamente

-aaaa, entonces creo que nos entendemos- dijo danna mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry, un ruido los sobresalto

-genial, apenas estaba empezando a tratar de hablar bien con Harry- pensó danna y pero dijo en voz alta- kien es?

-soy dudley, puedes abrir?- dijo dudley intentando parecer todo un caballero

-ahorita no puedo, estoy ocupada tratando de acomodar mis cosas, ademas estoy muy cansada y voy a dormir un rato- dijo danna mientras Harry solo levantaba una ceja al ver como se dejaba caer en la cama

-bueno, tal vez, en la noche quieras acompañarme a ir a dar un paseo por el parque, y presentarte unos amigos- dijo dudley insistentemente

-como sea, esta bien, ahora ya me tengo que dormir- dijo danna, tratando de que su voz sonara algo adormilada, unos cuantos ruidos de pasos avisaron que dudley ya se había ido.

-así que estas muy cansada- dijo Harry sonriendo

-pues digamos que estoy cansada, pero de que dudley se la pase molestando-dijo danna

-sabias que has aceptado ir con dudley en una cita?- dijo Harry burlandose, realmente se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de esa chica, sentía que olvidaba todos los problemas, todo era perfecto

-ouch, ni cuenta me di de lo que hice a poco si le dije que aceptaba?- dijo danna y agrego- bueno no importa, mas tarde vere que hago para dar por terminada esa cita antes de empezar

-mmmm, y a que escuela vas?-le pregunto Harry, no queriendo hablar mas acerca de su primo

-pues este año voy a empezar el sexto curso en hogwarts-dijo danna

-tu vas en hogwarts?-dijo realmente sorprendido Harry

-en realidad esta año voy a ir, no habia ido antes- dijo danna- tengo entendido que tu vas a esa escuela

-pues si, voy a empezar el sexto curso tambien- dijo Harry, y se atrevio a preguntar lo que estaba pensando- y en que escuela estabas antes?- dijo Harry, Danna solo suspiro y dijo:

-se llama Durmstrang, has oido hablar de èl?- pregunto Danna, mientras se acordaba que aquel colegio que habia dicho tenia fama de practicar mucho las artes oscuras.

-mmmm, entonces conocias a Krum?- pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño "espero que no tenga nada que ver con Voldemort" pensaba una y otra vez

-pues digamos que el era muy famoso alli, pero dudo que el se acuerde de mi-dijo Danna, y agrego, al ver que Harry tenia el ceño fruncido- pero no creas que tengo algo que ver con las artes oscuras y eso- dijo Danna realmente iba a ser muy difícil el tratar de hablar con el, sin tener que darle la información de que en realidad nunca en su vida habia asistido a un colegio de magia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en Grimauld Place:

-quien era la chica esa?- dijo Remus sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, mientras miraba directo al ojo normal de Moody

-que chica?- preguntò Moody, mientras su ojo azul electrico daba vueltas demasiado rápido

-la de la estación- pregunto Fred, uno de los gemelos pelirrojos

-la castaña, de los ojos bonitos?- pregunto George mientras se dirigia a la cocina, pero sin perder detalle de lo que hablaban

-si, esa, pero si Molly se entera que ustedes andan aquí tratando de sacar informacion no creo que se vaya a alegrar- dijo Remus mirando a los gemelos, que con un ¡plop! Desaparecieron

-y bien, quien era...- pero no pudo terminar de preguntar, porque Moody ya estaba en la chimenea, con un puñado de polvos flu y habia gritado:

-a Hogwarts!- y sin mas desaparecio, dejando a un Remus lleno de dudas y algo solitario en aquella casa.

Y bien, que les ha parecido esta capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aproveche este ratito libre que tengo para subir el chapter, a se me paso decirles algo:

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que salen aki, son propiedad de JK Rowling, bueno a excepción de Danna, que es mi invento jeje, aparte si fuera JK Rowling, estaría tratando de terminar el sexto libro, en una de mis tantas casas con lujos jeje

Dejen reviews!!!!! Please, háganle un favor esta pobre chica jajaja (por si no se dieron cuenta estoy loka) âªpero de amor, no te hagas okâª, creo que mi otro yo acaba de traicionarme y esta empezando a hablar âª oye yo no te he traicionado, recuerda que tu me traicionaste primero âª bueno ahí le dejo, nos vemossssssss


End file.
